


Make A Wish

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Breast Fucking, Dom Moon Taeil, F/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: Taeyong and Doyoung asked her to make a wish on her birthday, but nobody warned her skeptical self to be careful on what she wished for.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Moon Taeil, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Reader, Moon Taeil/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Make A Wish

" _Get ready. We're picking you up in 20 mins_ ," ordered Doyoung once she picked up his call.

That's one of the things she hated from her best friends. It was almost impossible for them to leave her in peace, even on her birthday that day.

She clicked her tongue as she paused the movie that she'd been watching alone at her apartment. To her, birthday was just another day. Well, maybe with some special booze she had got for herself previously. "What's with the sudden outing, huh? Did you guys really take more than 20 hours to realize that it's my birthday today and feel guilty for it?" she quipped.

" _I'm sorry! I got so occupied!_ " Taeyong shouted from across the line, being his honest self before Doyoung got to make up any stupid excuses.

" _You're not surprised anyway so it doesn't matter much_ ," Doyoung calmly argued. " _I'll call you again when we're already at the lobby. Dress nicely._ "

She hung up right away. With a sigh, she got up to do her makeup and picked her new dress which she hadn't got to wear yet. The little booze she had before slowly ignited the fire inside her, feeling all flirty. _It's my birthday anyway_ , she thought.

Done with her party mode makeup, she slipped into her knee-length emerald green satin dress and a pair of her favorite black heels. Her phone rang when she checked herself out in the mirror for one last time to make sure she's satisfied with her looks on the special day, despite the impromptu outing.

She approached Taeyong's white sedan later and got into the backseat, the usual formation whenever the three of them going out together.

"Wow, smelling nice, gentlemen. Is it actually my birthday or yours?" she greeted them with a sneer.

Taeyong shifted the gear and began to drive off. "Just in case you're not celebrating it, we're ready as your substitutes," he joked, glancing at her through the rear view mirror.

"So, no birthday wishes from y'all?"

Doyoung hissed. "Why should we congratulate you for getting older and living fewer years?"

"Well," she shrugged. "Wish me to do less stupid things, maybe?"

"Nuh-uh, not gonna happen," Taeyong cutely shook his head as a mockery.

Around twenty minutes of casual bickering later, they arrived in a fancy building she had never been to. She, too, rarely asked where they're going anyway. A bit of too much trusts she put on them there.

They took her to what seemed to be an exclusive club located in the 32nd floor. None of them wasn't the high-end type of friends. The last time they went to splurge for a celebration was probably when Taeyong broke up with his toxic girlfriend few years before.

"Fancy huh," she commented as soon as they stepped into the place.

"This is how we wish you a happy birthday," Doyoung smirked. "It's on us."

Taeyong, who had spoken to one of the staffs, led them to a reserved table at the corner for the three of them. A significant amount of booze was served not long after they sat down. Loud dance music from the DJ was almost deafening yet enjoyable.

Doyoung held her glass to prevent her from drinking straight away, which she was about to do.

"Now make a wish," Taeyong told, half shouting to be heard.

She snorted, not believing that her grown ass friends still upheld such a ritual. "Oh, come on! It's not like I have a pink unicorn cake before me!"

Seeing unamused responses from the friends, she muttered, "Fine." She then stole the glass back from Doyoung and wrapped her hands around it before she closed her eyes to do so. What a way to make a sacred wish in an extremely loud and euphoric surroundings.

She opened her eyes, holding her glass up. "To a less alone year ahead!"

The two clung their glass along, a cue for the three of them to gulp the whole glass down.

"You know you shouldn't say your wish out loud, don't you?" Doyoung asked after he took a sip from another glass.

"Who said it's the wish I wished for earlier? Both of you are pathetic single men too anyway," she ended her rebuttal with a smug smile. "See? I'm always the good friend after all."

"Maybe that wish only applies for the two of us," Taeyong had emptied a new glass. "Doyoung wishes to be alone for the rest of his life."

She scoffed, "More like no one wants to be with his annoying ass," stealing a teasing glance at the victim.

"Keep talking," the annoyed Doyoung rolled his eyes.

The music later caught them up in rhythm that they began to enjoy it from their seats. Not long after, the high Taeyong bolted to the dance floor once he heard his jam. She shook her head at her friend in his natural habitat.

Doyoung was finishing his drink when a man approached their table and nudged his arm. "Oh! Taeil!" he was lucky that he didn't have to shout much as the music was slowed down.

The man named Taeil glanced at her before turning his face towards Doyoung to reply. "Out of all places, we met here," he lightly chuckled.

His eyes were hypnotizing. The eye contact he had made with her earlier locked her gaze, that she couldn't help to continue staring at him as he conversed with Doyoung. To her, he's so damn gorgeous. His dark brown hair was styled up, thick beautiful eyebrows framed his intimidating eyes just right, lips forming a natural smirk, dangerously sharp jawlines that could cut her, and the outfit he's wearing: a fitting black shirt underneath a stylish black leather jacket with white accent over a pair of black jeans. And his loop earrings.

It was certain that she would confront Doyoung for hiding such a treasure from her all those time.

She had no idea, or more like she didn't care, about what they're conversing as her focus was drowned into her view. She mentally slapped herself back and decided to save herself from further damage.

"I'm hitting the dance floor," informed her to Doyoung who replied with an approving nod. Her escape plan succeeded at last. She had just hopped off of her seat when there's another voice talking to her.

"Mind if I join?"

It was Taeil, with that dangerous smirk once again, waiting in anticipation for her response.

Struck, she could only nod and flash a polite smile. He gently placed his hand on her waist, guiding her. A jolt of electric shock surprised her as they made contact. She looked to her side to notice him smiling, softly that time.

"What's your name?" asked him before they reached the loudest epicentrum of the club.

She leaned in towards his ear and told him her name. A moment later she realized it's not that necessary to shift closer to him, but nonetheless she liked it and he didn't seem to be bothered by her gesture.

Taeyong was nowhere to be seen on the dance floor. She proceeded to the center and began to dance along to the music. Taeil made his way to her front, both hands then on her waist. He copied her gestures from earlier and leaned in to speak next to her ear. "Let me know if you're uncomfortable with it, okay?"

She nodded as a quick reply, smiling at his thoughtful gesture.

Both of them danced as if they'd been their respective dance partner for a decade. Less talk and they let their bodies conversed instead. The booze relaxed her a lot that she wasn't really aware their dance was getting riskier with each beat.

Taeil later moved behind her. She was basically leaning on his broad chest as his arms were circling her waist tightly. Her exposed back could feel his chest which was just separated by his soft shirt at the center part of his torso that wasn't covered by his leather jacket. She rested her head backwards onto his shoulder blade as she enjoyed the music with closed eyes.

Her skin was so inviting to him that it turned him braver in every moment. He leaned in to nip at the skin behind her ear before grazing his lips down the side of her neck, lightly biting the sensitive skin at the end. Her low moan was drowned by the loudness of the place, but Taeil could feel its quick vibration since there was no gap between their bodies.

"Welcome, Everybody. DJ Johnny at your service," the DJ spoke into the mic, waking her up and separating Taeil's lips from her neck. "I hope you guys enjoy my set tonight," he decreased the tempo of the song he's playing. "A little bird told me that there's a beautiful girl having her birthday on the floor tonight. Where are you, darling? Let me see you, beautiful." His gaze began to scan across the floor.

"Here, buddy!" Taeyong suddenly appeared and shouted next to her, half jumping to catch the DJ's attention as he pointed at her.

She giggled at the embarrassing drunk Taeyong. "Your angel here!" she added, waving her hand.

"Indeed, my one and only angel. Happy birthday, love. This one's for you, and the love of your life behind you. Enjoy!" he winked and got back into his work, entertaining the special birthday girl that time as he turned the beat up again.

"I'm sorry," she laughed, glancing at Taeil. "That must be embarrassing for you."

He laughed along. "So, it's your birthday?" asked him, answered by a shy nod. "Then it's my cue to make you feel the happiest tonight," he kissed her temple, hands trailing upwards towards her chest, caressing her breasts.

The crowd was busy dancing again after Johnny the DJ played around with the beat and the lightings went wilder. Taeyong was already gone again, making the two even more drowned in their own world.

She turned her head towards him and the supposedly quick kiss became an intense make out. His hand was then squeezing her left breast gently as he locked her tighter onto him. Moving on its own command, her body arched, making her chest went into a deeper contact with his palm while her butts grinding against his bulge.

"Let's continue somewhere else, shall we?"

She slowly turned around at his question, staring into his dark and lustful eyes as she wrapped her arms around his nape. "Not before another kiss," and by that she pulled him in. He skillfully molded her lips with his, not caring that they're actually in public.

Having no time to inform her friends, she stole a final glance towards her table. Wish granted, Doyoung caught her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement at the sight of her going out with Taeil's hand holding hers.

"Where are we going now?" her hand was then holding his arm for support as she asked.

"A few floors, can you make it?" there were sincere worries in his voice.

"I'm good," that was the time when her high level of alcohol tolerance became handy.

Taeil took her to a deserted place a few floors away. Rows of doors guarded by an old man whom he smiled at as they walked in further. He tapped his key card to the door at the end of the hallway and let her went first.

The dim lighting then revealed a modern suite room. Despite its minimalist looks, she could tell from the smell that those furnitures were beyond expensive. The drape curtain was left open to let the glass walls framed the night view of the city, providing natural lights to enhance the intimate feelings.

Taeil took his jacket off and went to the pantry, casually rolling his sleeves up before he poured red wine for both of them. She joined him by sitting on the stool across him.

He later raised his glass after he moved to sit next to her. "Happy birthday."

She glanced at the clock above the TV. It's just a few minutes before the day ended. "Thanks for ending my birthday with a treat," her lips curved up into a smile and she took a sip.

Few drips of her wine dropped onto her upper chest as she choked on her drink all of a sudden, probably overestimating her tolerance that she didn't realize she's slowly slipping. She was wiping her lips with the back of her hand when suddenly Taeil hopped off his seat and dove in, licking clean the drips off of her chest. Her jaw dropped from the surprise.

He let out a low chuckle, "It almost reached your dress. You know, wine stain sucks. I just had to use my tongue since both of my hands are occupied." His right hand holding the wine glass, his left hand tucked into his pocket. The smirk he made as he casually explained his doing sent chills down her spine.

"Well, thank you, I guess," she replied, gaze pinned at his eyes. "Let's test your reflex one more time."

With that cue, she took a messy gulp of her wine, letting it flow out of her mouth, down her jaw and neck. Taeil put down his glass on the island counter and immediately accomplished the challenge by attacking her neck with his licks and sucks; his freed hands were then caressing her sides before they landed on her breasts and gifted them a light squeeze as a final touch. His unexpected action got her gasping from the sensation.

"How was it?" he whispered into her ear with his hoarse voice. "Hm?" he pulled away and tilted his head, waiting for any words from her.

She bit her lower lip as she stared back at him. "Not enough moments to judge it well," she bluffed.

Taeil snorted, "I've got lots of plans in my head, honey. And the first thing is to get you out of that dress to prevent unwanted stains."

She stepped off and met her body with his as his hand swiftly caught the hem of her dress to lift it up. Halfway, she went back on her seat, lifting her arms up for him to remove her dress completely.

There she was, sitting naked with her seamless panty left on her.

Taeil gently placed his hand on the side of her neck, letting his thumb caressed her cheek. His lips landed on hers, tasting the remains of the wine in her mouth. Her hands made their way onto his waist, giving some squeezes as she inched closer to him who was standing before her.

He then broke the kiss, just to get his wine glass and carefully poured it down her chest. She reflexively took a sharp inhale as it made contact with her skin. She leaned backwards slightly and rested herself over the small backrest of the stool, providing space for him.

He stopped the flowing wine with his palm. Biting his lip, he sensually smeared the wine across her chest and lean stomach, covering her breasts, as he watched her gasping in a constant pace from his touch. She reached to grip his hair once he began to lean in, while her other hand was holding onto the island for balance.

The rushed licks and sucks were replaced by teasing licks at a slow pace. His tongue was flat on her stomach, dragging it across the surface to make sure every taste buds got to taste the wine. Her gasps turned into whimpers as he moved upwards, closer to where she wanted him to treat.

He lifted his head to glance at her as he began to massage her breasts, flicking one of its nipple before diving down to the other and sucked it clean. She started losing control of her reactions that loud satisfied moans escaped her mouth intensely, strengthening her grip on his hair, receiving low groans from him in return.

Panting, her gaze met his. Taeil secured her legs around him and took her to the bed, sitting her at its bottom end. She watched him standing in front of her, looking forward for the next thing he was about to do. Without breaking the eye contact, he began to unbutton his shirt. As if he could read her thoughts through her eyes, he turned around and let her watch his broad back when he finally took the shirt off and put it down on the leather couch.

He walked towards her who was still admiring his figure, kicking his shoes and socks off halfway. "Mind to do the honor, Miss?" he teased, standing before her with his jeans only.

"My pleasure, Sir." Her hands started unbuckling his belt and undo his jeans, letting them fell down.

He then caught her thirsting over his enormous bulge underneath his cotton brief. "It's yours, Babe." She received the signal and took the last piece of clothes off of him. "Intimidated?" he guessed her nervous expression after seeing his length in flesh.

"I'm looking forward to get ruined," she paused to caress his standing length, "by this."

Taeil let out a deep moan from her slightest touch on his erection. "Open your mouth."

She did as ordered, welcoming his length with anticipation. She thought he was already fulfilled her whole mouth, but he pushed deeper into her throat until she gagged. He eased his thrust by pulling back slightly before moving his hips in a quick pace. His palms were holding her head to stay still as he fucked her throat. She tried her best to reduce the gags and relax herself. She was sure enough her eye makeup was smudged badly from her tears, but she thought Taeil wouldn't even care.

She intensified her works by sucking his length as he thrusted into her, making him a moaning mess before he saved himself by pulling out.

"I cannot come just yet. Your mouth is way too good, love," he planted a kiss on her forehead, catching his breath before gently pushing her back down onto the bed. His teeth bit the hem of her panty and dragged it down her legs, eventually having her fully naked for him.

She kicked her heels off and scooted upwards, chased by him who began to crawl over her, but stopping his head in front of her entrance.

He folded her legs next to him and spread her wide open. From a quick glance, he could already see how excited she had been. He landed his tongue flat over her folds that time, pressing it deep to gather all of her dripping juices.

"This room is soundproof, Baby Girl. Moan and scream as much as you want," told him after he noticed her hurting her own lip from suppressing her moans. "And I promise you I'm gonna make your voice hoarse tomorrow from screaming."

His tongue was back on its godly work on her folds, teasing her sensitive parts with its texture and huffs of warm breath. It then moved to give kitten licks on her clit, driving her crazy as she began to curl her body and curse under her breath. His two fingers which entered her a short while after ignited a loud moan out of her.

"Keep going, Taeil," she whimpered between her moans from the thrusts he made using his fingers.

She had her eyes closed, but she was sure enough he was smirking in satisfaction as he confidently stated, "Your wish is my command."

Taeil had some fun watching her chasing her release. He took his sweet time, but it's about the way he curled his fingers inside her. He really knew how to pleasure her in his own way that she finally reached her first orgasm after all the tease she had to endure since they were dancing in the club.

But he didn't stop. He continued thrusting his fingers into her until she begged him to end the torture of her oversensitivity. He followed her request, taking his fingers out and crawling upwards next to her to trail kisses down her face to her cleavage. He let her rested for a while without halting the creation of his art, with her body as the canvas. He painted her purple with bites and hickeys, not caring about how she would look like on the next day. It was his masterpiece and he wanted the world to know.

She let out faint moans as he peppered kisses on her sensitive skin across the chest. To him, it's his cue to get back on. That time, he placed himself over her chest, avoiding to sit on her body by using his knees for support. He played with her hard nipples using his thumbs, massaging the whole breasts before he squeezed them harder to trap her length in between. He began to fuck her breasts.

His head was thrown back. The way he enjoyed the wrap was also reflected through his low groans and the increased pace soon after. It was her turn to watch him in the lust ecstasy once again. She glanced at his member's head that poked through her cleavage. His amazing length had made it hit closer towards her chin, inviting her to rise her head and extend her tongue to lick and suck it as an attempt to satisfy herself. His thumbs were still on her nipples, working hard for her at the same time.

It all happened too fast that he already moved down to enter her folds with his length. He collected her juice with one slide of his length over her folds for help. Despite being soaked wet and prepared through the foreplay, his length was still a torture for her tightness. Head deep and she was already panting to let him in.

Yet, he had no time to go easy. He decided to push inside and made her squealed. "You want me to ruin you, don't you?" he was panting, teeth gritted from the tight wrap around his length. "I'm gonna do so."

He pulled away and began to pound into her, hard. Her screams soon transformed into messy moans as his length treated her well by not leaving any of her deepest part abandoned.

"Ride me," Taeil ordered as he led her to move without pulling out. He was then sitting with her on his lap, bouncing on him to aim for her second orgasm.

Taeil had his arm circling her waist to hold her while the other supported his own body. His mouth then caught her bouncing breast and ate the whole of it, intensifying her raps of moans and curses. Done with one side, he moved to show his mouth skills off with the other breast.

"T-Taeil," her breath was getting more irregular, "I-I'm coming." She was growing weak as she came for the second time, hugging him lifelessly.

Taeil let her walls clenched around him for a while before he pulled out and laid her back on the bed again, manhandling her by flipping her weak figure over as he rose to his knees. He locked his arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"On your hands and knees," he dictated her mercilessly.

Her lack of energy could only lift her body on her forearms and knees, but it didn't make Taeil stopped. He began to fuck her hard, hands planting bruises on her waist as he dug his nails into her skin and slapped her ass once in a while. She could only cry in between her moans, letting Taeil do whatever he wanted with her body.

His relentless thrusts were losing the pattern as he was getting close. He pulled out and flipped her for the last time, rushingly continued pounding into her. He leaned in to make out sloppily, squeezing her breast as a hold for himself while pushing his remaining energy for the final blow. He fucked her so hard until she began to scream from the intensity. Her walls were pulsing and clenching around him, signaling the unbelievable third orgasm coming for her.

"Fill me up, Taeil!" she squealed as another orgasm washed over her.

The stutters of his hip was what made him slowed his thrusts down and shot all of his cum deep inside her. Her clench wasn't getting any weaker as he drained his contents through some last thrusts.

He kissed her forehead and lips, caressing her cheek to calm her down. He then pulled out and rolled himself next to her, finally resting.

For a few moments, only their pantings that could be heard. She later broke the silence with a chuckle.

"That was... incredible," she glanced at Taeil next to her, wrapping his hand with hers between them.

A smile grew across his face. "I just want to keep my promise."

"I was asked to make a wish earlier," she started off.

"What did you wish for?"

"I never took it seriously so I wished for a heavenly sex."

Taeil laughed at her answer. "That's it?"

"I also wished to find a good company for the rest of my life." A hint of blush began to spread on her cheeks. Fortunately the dim lights made it looked less obvious.

He rolled to lay on his side to face her whom then mirrored his move. "Let's say I've fulfilled your first wish," he softly spoke. "May I get to know you further? Who knows I can make your second wish comes true too." The dark lust in his eyes was then replaced by a soft loving sparkles.

She had no idea what had got into her as she showed a flirty smirk. "Only if you're up for another round."

Taeil scoffed, puffing his cheek with his tongue as he couldn't believe the words he had just heard. "You challenged the wrong person, darling." He leaned in to whisper his taunts, "You think you've handled me well earlier? I'm gonna fuck you even harder in the shower later that you will have to beg for mercy. So, be careful of what you wish for."


End file.
